


唯一性

by KYotodo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Resident (TV 2018)
Genre: Age Difference, Age of Consent, Angst with a Happy Ending, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, May/December Relationship, Past Relationship(s), Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Underage Drinking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: 四十二岁的兰道夫·贝尔在自家门口捡到了十七岁的莱纳德·麦考伊。接下来发生的事情不是他能控制的。毕竟，莱纳德是一个非常、非常有主见的青少年。注意：佐治亚的Age of Consent是十六岁，因此本文没有打Underage警告。如果这让你不适，请不要点开。Note: Age of Consent in Georgia is 16, so I didn't tag underage. If you feel uncomfortable, please don't read this fic.
Relationships: Randolph Bell/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

门铃响起时兰道夫·贝尔几乎骂出脏话来。他这天做了四台手术，累得连叫外卖的力气都没有（再说这个点也没有外卖），刚刚倒了一杯威士忌准备麻醉自己的胃。门铃声只响了一次，贝尔看看酒杯，叹了口气。

他撑着桌子站起来，在走向门边时调整好状态。他微笑着拉开门。出乎意料，门口的人既不是他的邻居，也不是他的同事，而是一个背着书包的青少年。他皱眉思索了片刻，总算想起一个名字。

“麦考伊？莱纳德·麦考伊。”

名为莱纳德的孩子点点头。“我……”他的声音嘶哑，听起来像是一整天没喝水了。“我能不能在你这儿呆一晚上？”他低着头问。

他认识这个孩子——他和他的父亲是同学，在大卫·麦考伊辞职去做无国界医生之前，他在麦考伊家的圣诞宴会上见过几次莱纳德，他过生日的时候也总是记得送一份礼物过去。他印象里的莱纳德只到他胸口，但现在莱纳德已经和他差不多高了。

他这么说了，莱纳德紧绷地回以微笑。“你还记得我，”他说。

“当然，”贝尔拉开门，“进来吧，我去收拾一下客房。”

莱纳德拖着脚步走进来。“不用了，我睡沙发就好。我要换拖鞋吗？”

贝尔低头看向他脏兮兮的板鞋，一时想象不出他是怎么把鞋弄得这么脏的。“就穿进来吧，反正也不是我拖地。”

这为他赢得了另一个紧绷的微笑。莱纳德路过餐桌时停了一停，但没说什么。他把书包放在沙发旁的地板上（那书包脏得和鞋子不相上下），犹豫地看着贝尔的沙发。

“也许你想先洗个澡？”

“我没有换洗衣服，”莱纳德把头垂得更低。

“我有一些旧的睡衣，”贝尔把盥洗室的门打开。“洗个澡先。你吃了饭吗？”

莱纳德摇摇头。“我不饿，”他红着脸说。

“正好我也没吃晚饭。漫长的一天。”贝尔走向卧室。他翻出一套旧的睡衣，回到客厅时发现莱纳德已经开始洗澡了。他把睡衣放在门口，然后走进厨房。

他的冰箱里还有一块调好味的牛扒，以及几盒包装好的沙拉。他把沙拉拿出来，把牛扒装进烤盘里，设置好温度。他找出一个杯子，接了杯水，放到餐桌上，然后重新回到厨房，从通讯录里翻出大卫的妻子、莱纳德的母亲叶琳娜的电话。

电话立刻被接通了。

“兰道夫？”叶琳娜听起来同样疲惫，“莱纳德去找你了吗？”

“是，”贝尔盯着烤箱，“这是怎么回事？”

叶琳娜苦笑了一声。“青少年嘛。他离家出走了。”

贝尔想告诉她管好自己的孩子，别给别人添麻烦，但他克制住了。“明天我会送他回去。”

叶琳娜重重地叹了口气。“我不知道……兰道夫，你能不能……”她停下来，兰道夫听见背景中有人在大喊“麦考伊医生”。他花了很大力气才没有立刻挂断电话。

“我没有时间，叶琳娜，你知道我也是个医生。”

“我知道、我知道。但如果他不愿意回来……至少他待在你那里是安全的。他是个好孩子。就只是。”她又叹了一口气。“我和大卫会很感激你的，求你了。求你了，兰道夫，看在大卫的份上。”

贝尔深深吸气。背景音中的声音越发迫切。他呼出那口浊气。

“好的，”他说，“他可以待在我这里，但我真的没有时间照顾他。”

“谢谢你，兰道夫，太感谢了。他会照顾好自己的——他一直在照顾我。”叶琳娜第三次叹气。“我得走了。再次感谢你，兰道夫。再见。”

“再见，”贝尔说。叶琳娜切断了通话。他垂下手来，疲惫地盯着烤箱中发红的金属管。

往好处想，至少因为这孩子，他今晚有东西吃了。

* * *

“你可以暂时住在这里，”他理着袖口说，莱纳德从沙发上抬起头来，两只眼睛在乱蓬蓬的鬈发下半睁半闭。贝尔把备用钥匙和一张副卡放在茶几上。“不要放别人进来，家政自己有钥匙。要是钱不够用，可以先刷这张卡。客房我还没整理，你想用的话可以自己整理一下。”

他左右看了看，自觉没有遗漏了。“我可能回来比较晚，你睡沙发的话会被吵醒。要是你想离开，至少跟你妈妈说一声。”

莱纳德发出一声模糊的喉音，看着他越过沙发，重新躺了回去。贝尔披上外套，有些羡慕地看了一眼呼呼大睡的青少年，离开了家门。

在即将下班前突发的一台手术让他接近午夜时他才回到家门口。贝尔盯着洒在玄关上的灯光看了好一会儿，终于想起来自己家住进了一个孩子。他皱着眉跨进门，一眼便望见沙发上冒出一个乱蓬蓬的脑袋。

“你回来了？”莱纳德的声音带着睡意。

“告诉过你会被吵醒的，”贝尔说。

莱纳德没回答。他爬起来，走进厨房里。贝尔听见微波炉运行的声音，过了一会儿，食物的香味也跟着飘了出来。莱纳德端着一个餐盘走出来，放在餐桌上。贝尔扬起眉毛。

“我妈妈说味道不错，”莱纳德站在餐桌旁，看起来有些无措，“但她是我妈妈，所以。”

“闻起来不错，”贝尔说。他去厨房洗了个手，回到餐桌旁坐下。莱纳德递给他一把叉子。

“你不吃吗？”

“我吃过了。这份是给你做的。”

贝尔把切好的烤鸡腿塞进口中，重重叹了口气。他开始明白过来叶琳娜说莱纳德一直在照顾她是什么意思了。

“上帝啊，”他对坐在对面的莱纳德说，“我可能不想放你走了。”

莱纳德有些害羞地笑了起来，嘴角附近抿出一个梨涡。“谢谢你收留我，”他轻声说。

贝尔摇摇头。“这没什么。”

莱纳德又垂下视线。“我八月份就可以去学校了。”

那也就一个多月了。贝尔叉起一块胡罗卜。“你想待多久都可以。”

“谢谢。”莱纳德低声说。

* * *

周六他终于得以在一个合理的点回到家里。他打开门，和揉着头发、没穿上衣的莱纳德打了个照面。

“抱歉！”莱纳德尖声说着退回盥洗室。贝尔茫然地关上门，用力眨了几次眼睛。他回到卧室，掩上门，等了十五分钟才重新出来。莱纳德穿上了他自己的那件衬衫，盘着腿坐在沙发上，脸仍然通红。

“你想出去吃一顿吗？”贝尔若无其事地问道。“难得我今天下班早。”

莱纳德眼睛一亮。“去哪里？”

“我想去好一点的地方，”贝尔说。

“呃……我没有衣服。”

这他倒没有想到。贝尔犹豫了片刻。“你可以穿我的。我们差不多高。”

“但我没那么多肌肉，”莱纳德又红了脸。“我穿着肯定不好看。”

贝尔忍不住笑了。“我们是去吃东西，又不是约会。”

莱纳德咬住下唇，显然在体面和美食之间挣扎。过了一会儿，他小声说道：“我只有那双板鞋。不过，我洗干净了。”

莱纳德当然会洗干净鞋啦。“但愿我们不会被赶出来，”贝尔轻快地说。“过来，我们挑一套休闲一点的。”

莱纳德确实撑不起他的衣服，但这不妨碍他看起来容光焕发，即使他自己没有意识到。贝尔替他打好领带，打量了一会儿，决定还是不打领带好一点。他解开两粒扣子，注意到莱纳德明显地放松下来。

“你总得适应打领带的，”他温和地说。

“能晚一天是一天吧，”莱纳德嘟囔道。

贝尔轻声笑起来。“我小时候倒是很想快点适应，”他将一只手放在莱纳德肩上，推着他走出卧室。“走吧，我订的时间是八点。”

谢天谢地，他们没有因为莱纳德的板鞋被赶出来。一旦坐到餐桌边上，莱纳德就没了任何局促，显然经常来这种地方吃饭。

叶琳娜还是把他教得很好的，贝尔想。

“真可惜你还没到十八岁，”他在莱纳德点了苏打水时说道，“这里的白葡萄酒非常棒。”

莱纳德皱皱鼻子。“酒精对身体不好。”

“我想它的美味抵消了这一点。”

“等你手发抖的时候就会后悔了。”

莱纳德过了一会儿才抬起头来。“对不起，我不是……”

贝尔勉强笑了笑。“你说得对，酒精对身体不好。”

莱纳德看起来非常懊悔。侍应生上了主菜以后，莱纳德生硬地问道：“你想尝尝我的鸭肉吗？”

贝尔看了他一眼。“我不喜欢鸭肉，”他客气地说，见莱纳德垂下肩膀，他又补充道：“不过我听说这道菜不错，果木香气很足。你可以尝一尝，然后告诉我。”

莱纳德松了口气。他切下一小块烤鸭，闭着眼睛咀嚼了一会儿。“是真的！”他笑起来，眼睛明亮，嘴唇湿润。贝尔猛地移开视线。“很好。”

接下来他们没怎么说话。

* * *

“你和莱纳德聊过吗？”贝尔给叶琳娜打了个电话。

“他不接我电话。”叶琳娜说。

“大卫呢？你告诉大卫了吗？”

叶琳娜笑了一声。“我给他发了邮件。他还没回我。”

“莱纳德不可能总是住在我这里。”

“他八月份就去读大学了，”叶琳娜听起来有点难过，“他申请的是密西西比大学，到时无论如何他都会离开的。”

“密西西比大学？”

“嗯。他不肯留在佐治亚……我们为了这个吵了几次了。”

还有一个月，贝尔闭着眼睛想，就四周，他不可能连四周都坚持不住吧？

“好吧，”他说，“他是个很好的孩子。多给他打几个电话，好吗？”

“我会的，”叶琳娜疲惫地说。她没有挂断，贝尔等了一会儿。“谢谢你，”她低声说，“真的。”

“别谢我，”贝尔牵起嘴角。 _如果你知道我想对你的男孩做什么，你就不会谢我了。_

“他一直很喜欢你，”叶琳娜无知无觉地说，“至少你记得他的生日。”

他真的不需要知道这个。“再见。”

* * *

在第二个周末，他失去了一个小女孩。

那不是任何人的错。上帝啊，那不是任何人的错。她就只是坚持不住了。她的亲属很悲伤，但接受了。贝尔陪他们说了些官话，然后立刻去做另一台手术。他救下了这个人的性命，但生命不是一加一减的事。

这一天结束时琳恩拦住了他。“想去喝一杯吗？”她拨弄头发的方式暗示地点不必是酒吧。

门缝下溢出的灯光在他脑海中闪过，贝尔毫不犹豫地摇头拒绝。琳恩看起来有些惊讶，但没什么难堪之情。她伸手拍拍他。“这不是你的错，”她柔声说完，转身离开。

他知道，但却不相信。

他回到家时才八点出头。莱纳德坐在沙发上读着什么，听到他进门惊讶地转过身来。“你吃过饭了吗？”他不太确定地问。

“吃了，”贝尔说。在两台手术之间他吃了点蛋白棒，要到午夜才会感到饿，但这不必告诉莱纳德。莱纳德小心地看着他，仿佛他是什么易爆物品。贝尔没理他，慢吞吞地绕过沙发。

“过来，”莱纳德叫住他。贝尔没有转过身去。“我想一个人待一会儿，”他尽可能礼貌地说。

“过来这里，”莱纳德坚持道。贝尔深深地叹了口气，朝他走去。“怎么？”

“坐下来，”莱纳德拍拍身边的沙发。贝尔顺从地坐下，在莱纳德伸手把他拉下来时吓了一跳。

“小心，别掉下去了，”莱纳德一只手着他的后脑勺，另一只手按在他肩上，轻柔但坚定地把他压向自己大腿。贝尔咽了口唾沫。

“天啊。你骨瘦如柴。”

“我还在长身体，”莱纳德不以为意，“过个几年我就有肌肉了。”他梳理着贝尔的头发，有好一阵子没有说话。贝尔缓慢地放松下来，把腿抬到沙发上。

他闭上眼睛，专心去感受莱纳德手指犁过头皮的感觉，并且尽量不让自己发出声音。他的耳朵压得疼了起来，但他感觉很好。

“不错吧？”过了一会儿莱纳德轻声问道。

“嗯，”贝尔简短地说，做好了起身的准备。但莱纳德把他推回原位，腾出一只手来揉捏他的肩膀。贝尔放弃了抵抗，任由自己的意识下沉。

在他快睡着之前莱纳德推了推他。“去洗个热水澡，”他温声说，“刷完牙再睡觉。”

“你会来吗？”贝尔不过脑子地问了一句。他意识到自己说了什么，补充道：“我是说睡觉。”顿了顿，“算了……”

“我会，”莱纳德打断了他，“我要回房间拿个枕头，然后去刷牙，但我会在你床上等你的。”

贝尔一时无语。“你不必……”

“没关系，”莱纳德继续梳理他的头发，“我很高兴能帮到你。”

“你帮我够多了。”

“不缺这一次，”莱纳德可能是耸了耸肩。“不过事先说明，我可能会有一些，嗯，生理反应。但那不代表什么。”

这让贝尔稍微清醒了一点。他坐起来。“青少年？”他维持着轻快的口吻问道。

“男性，”莱纳德又皱了皱鼻子。

贝尔微笑着走进主卧的盥洗室，把外面的浴室留给莱纳德。他洗了个漫长的热水澡，确保自己到时候不会出现生理反应，然后才出来。

莱纳德果然已经坐在他床上了。还穿着他的睡衣。贝尔从前没有发现自己的睡衣有这么性感。他小心地爬上床，暗自庆幸自己的先见之明。

莱纳德放下他的平板，关掉了他那一侧的夜灯。他滑进被窝里，翻过身来侧卧着。“你想怎么要我？”

贝尔差点被口水呛住。他探身关掉夜灯，在心里反复诵念大卫·麦考伊和叶琳娜·麦考伊的名字，无声地转过身来，伸手探向麦考伊。一碰到莱纳德，他的身体就自动作出反应，把脸埋在青少年柔软的腹部上。莱纳德惊讶地吸了口气，顺着他手臂的力道蜷起腿。他的膝盖像一个警告抵在贝尔的胸口。

他感到莱纳德的手指埋进他的头发里。“你这样不会窒息吗？”他听起来并不抵触，只是有些担心。贝尔疲惫地摇摇头，莱纳德僵硬了一下。“有点痒，”他低声说。“但还能接受，只要你别再动了。”

贝尔就不动了。

* * *

他没有睡着。

他从被单下探出头来时，莱纳德松了口气。“谢谢你，”贝尔说。“我觉得好多了。”

“没什么，”莱纳德懒洋洋地说。“想谈谈吗？”

贝尔考虑了片刻。“我们失去了一个小女孩。”他说。

“上帝啊。”

“她才七岁，”贝尔呼吸着莱纳德的气味：他的沐浴露，他的睡衣，他的床。“她……她的名字是莉亚。”

“莉亚，”莱纳德重复道。“她长什么样？”

“我记不得了，”贝尔紧紧闭上眼睛。“我只记得她的心脏，那么小，那么畸形……她用它挣扎了七年。”

他感到莱纳德摩挲着他的上背部。“她是个斗士，”他说。

贝尔点点头，任由悲伤淹没自己。莱纳德把他拉进怀里，用四肢紧紧地圈住他，没有再说什么。

“是我杀了她，”贝尔悄声坦诚，“如果我不提出做手术，她本来可以再活一两年。我想要做那个手术，我觉得我能行，我——我杀了她。”

莱纳德没有松开手。“那你要记得她，”他静静地说，“永远不要忘记她的心脏。”

“我不会的。”他苦涩地说。“但这有什么用？我杀了人。这不是第一个。”

莱纳德嗯了一声。怀着一股莫名的恶意，贝尔一股脑倾诉出来：“做手术能赚钱，能赚名声，而且我很擅长说服人——这不是第一个本来可以保守治疗多活几年的病人了。死在我手上的有刚刚订婚的姑娘，也有担负着一家人的希望的壮年男人，也有靠养老金生存的老人。我——我是个恶魔。我只想着我自己。”

他等着莱纳德逃走，但他没有。他继续紧紧地抱着贝尔。“你还记得他们吗？”

看，这就是问题所在。“每一个。”

“那你就得到惩罚了，”莱纳德笃定地说。

“你真奇怪，”贝尔虚弱地说。

“是有人叫我天才来着，”莱纳德告诉他。“掩盖的事、没有不露出来的，隐藏的事、没有不被人知道的。”

贝尔放任自己埋在莱纳德体温中。“你不明白。”

“还有什么？”

“我包庇那些实习生，”贝尔把他的罪行吐在莱纳德脖颈中，“他们犯了错误，我看到了，就遮掩过去。”

“为什么？”

“因为人总会犯错误，因为医生要保护医生。”

“你觉得这是对的吗？”

“这不对。但说出来的人会被开除。”

莱纳德过了一会儿才回答他。“医疗改革会来的。”

贝尔不能理解。“就算这样，你也还宽恕我吗？”

“我不是在宽恕你，”莱纳德低声说。“只是你需要帮助，而我可以提供。我的使命不是纠正错误。”

“使命？”

“嗯……我一直知道我会当个医生。像……爸爸那样。”

他不自然的停顿让贝尔想起叶琳娜的话。莱纳德本来是想说他的名字吗？他让莱纳德失望了吗？毫无疑问。

“你们和我不同，”他说。“我不明白你为什么还在这里。”

“你需要帮助，”莱纳德坚定地说。“不管你是谁，不管你做了什么，你需要帮助。”

“就算我想操你也一样吗？”

莱纳德安静了一会儿。“这会让你困扰吗？”

贝尔皱起眉。“我？”

“我不能和你做爱。”莱纳德听起来居然有点抱歉，“如果这样的亲密接触会让你困扰的话……”

“这不会让 _你_ 困扰吗？”

“不算吧，”莱纳德说，“这也不是你能控制的啊。”

贝尔推拒起来，莱纳德略略松开怀抱，让他拉开一点距离。他在黑暗中望着莱纳德脸庞的位置。“你好得不像真的。”

“唉，我毛病可多了。”

贝尔摇摇头。“转过身去。”

“啊？”

“转过身去，我想抱着你。”

莱纳德松开手，翻过身去，卷走半床被子。贝尔把他搂在怀中，将脸埋在他背上，就这样睡着了。

* * *

他醒来时半边身子都是麻的。莱纳德一条腿沉沉地压在他身上，一条胳臂环在他腰间。在近乎心脏病发的一个瞬间中，贝尔以为自己到底还是没管住下半身。

然后他才注意到他们都穿着衣服，虽然莱纳德的上衣卷到了下巴上，但好歹是穿着的。谢天谢地。

他尽可能放轻动作，想要从莱纳德四肢中逃离出去。但他才移动了一英寸，莱纳德就收紧手臂，把他拉向自己，大半个身子压了上来。他的勃起抵在贝尔髋骨上，让他头晕目眩。

这是正常的生理反应，他提醒自己。他长久地看着莱纳德的睡颜，低头亲吻他的额角。莱纳德皱了皱眉，但没有醒来。贝尔壮着胆子亲吻他的眉心，然后是鼻尖，最后，他放纵自己吻在莱纳德嘴唇上。

年轻人终于不胜其烦地转过身去，贝尔松了口气，拖着酸麻的腿逃到浴室中。

那晚他去了酒吧，找到一个有着柔软鬈发和榛绿色眼睛的女人。他们在她狭小的床上做爱，然后相拥着享受余韵。等到女人睡着以后，他失望地爬起来，穿好自己的衣服。

他打开门，惊讶地发现莱纳德坐在餐桌边。他只看了贝尔一眼就明白了；他拉下脸来，而贝尔被突如其来的愧疚感冲击，几乎站不稳。

“下次跟我说一声，”莱纳德站起来。

“不会有下次了，”贝尔同时说道。

“——我就不用准备夜宵了。”莱纳德抱起手臂。“这不关我的事，”他生硬地说。

贝尔关上门。“这不关你的事，”他说，“但不会有下次了。”

莱纳德犹豫起来，似乎拿不定主意怎么回答。贝尔把钥匙放在玄关旁柜台上，踢掉鞋子。“你不必回应，这是我自己的决定。我可以吃夜宵了吗？”

莱纳德皱眉看了他一会儿，点点头。贝尔走进厨房，把莱纳德准备的菜肴放进微波炉热了三十秒，端回餐桌上。莱纳德仍然站在桌边，看着他吃掉整盘食物。

“谢谢你，”贝尔抽了张餐巾纸擦嘴。

“你还想要我……在你床上吗？”莱纳德问道。

贝尔愣了一下。“你不一定要这么做。”

莱纳德耸耸单边肩膀。“我不介意……你晚上会做噩梦。”

贝尔垂下视线，看着餐盘，想起早晨的吻。“我很乐意，”他喃喃地说，因为他就这么自私的人。

莱纳德生硬地点点头，走向主卧。


	2. Chapter 2

他开始习惯了。

每天早上在莱纳德怀中醒来，然后亲吻他的嘴唇。他停留的时间一次比一次久，直到莱纳德不堪其扰地转过身去。他仍然不知道莱纳德有没有醒来过、意识到他做了什么，但无所谓。

在第三个周末，他泄露了这个秘密。

那天是他休息日，所以他让自己重新睡着。再次醒来后，他故技重施，心情愉快地爬起来。他烤了面包，煎了蛋，拿出沙拉。全部准备好后，他回到卧室，叫莱纳德起床。

莱纳德发出抗议的声音，翻来翻去躲开他的手。兰道夫不得不抓住他的手腕，把他压在床上。年轻人睁开眼睛，撅起嘴唇。

他怎么可能不亲吻他？

和以往不同，莱纳德惊讶地分开了嘴唇。没有半分迟疑，兰道夫将舌头伸了进去。睡了一晚之后的味道算不得好，但这是莱纳德——这是莱纳德。

他感到莱纳德呻吟着挺起腰，胡乱地摩擦他的大腿。兰道夫回应地呻吟出声，探手摸向莱纳德的内裤，释放了他的勃起。他轻咬莱纳德的下唇，结束了这个吻，然后滑下去。他不敢看莱纳德的脸，径直含住他的阳具。

莱纳德绷紧了身体，发出声声呜咽。没等兰道夫仔细舔过每一寸，他就射了出来。兰道夫坐起来，擦掉脸上的体液。

他真想舔一舔，尝尝看莱纳德的味道。但他已经做得太过火了。他强迫自己看向莱纳德，青少年一脸迷蒙地躺在他身下，半闭着眼、下意识地看向他。兰道夫跳下床，逃进浴室中。

他洗了个漫长的冷水澡，估摸着莱纳德差不多该离开了，他才出来。

出乎意料，莱纳德还在床上。兰道夫靠在门边，和莱纳德对视了一眼。

“我很抱歉，”他率先说。

“我——”莱纳德摆摆头，仿佛仍然没有理清思绪。

“如果你想离开的话，我会和你母亲联系。”

莱纳德猛地摇摇头。“我不想回去。”

“不一定回去。你可以在学校附近找个酒店，提前熟悉一下环境。”

莱纳德困惑地皱起眉。“你在赶我走吗？”

“我……”兰道夫避开莱纳德的视线。“我滥用了你的信任。”

“我知道有这种可能，”莱纳德说，“我知道，然后我觉得我可以接受。如果你一定要赶我走的话，我会走的。但我不想走。”

“我不能保证我不会再碰你，”兰道夫语调平平。

莱纳德咬住下唇。“也许我想让你碰我。”

兰道夫吃惊地望向他。莱纳德涨红了脸。

他真的搞不明白这个孩子在想什么。

“莱纳德，”他走上前去，坐在床边，“也许你现在觉得没什么，但以后你会后悔的。等你摆脱了青春期的影响，你会意识到我是多么糟糕的一个人，然后你会因为我碰过你感到恶心。”

莱纳德目不转睛地望着他。“也许吧。但那是要我自己来决定的。我已经过了法定年龄，你知道吧？”

“法定年龄不说明什么。”

“如果你真的想把我推开的话，就表现得像是你描述的那个恶人啊。”

兰道夫再次感到头晕目眩。“你会后悔的，”他给出最后警告。

“试试看，”莱纳德扬起下巴。

兰道夫伸手抓住他的脚踝，把他拉到自己身边。他飞快地除去莱纳德身上的衣物，俯身亲吻青少年瘦削的身形，伸手从床头柜中摸出润滑油。

“你做过这个吗？”他问。

“没有，”莱纳德听起来有些喘不过气。

“很好，”兰道夫说。他把莱纳德翻过去，用膝盖分开他的腿。他在自己手指上涂了大量润滑油，称得上粗鲁地插进莱纳德的小洞中。青少年发出嘶嘶的抽气声，兰道夫只当没听见，细心地探索他肠壁上的每一寸。

他很快找到了那个小小的腺体，莱纳德的声音也随之变了调。“你的身体也太容易取悦了，”他低声咕哝，“你是一个天生的荡货。”

莱纳德大口喘着气，在兰道夫手指下扭动挣扎，与其说是想逃脱，倒不如说是把自己送上来。他可以这样玩一整天，直到莱纳德求他放过自己，但现在不是懒散的时候。

他加入了第二根手指。“我能看到你的里面，”他告诉莱纳德，“很漂亮……也许下次我应该给你灌肠，把你洗干净，然后好好地尝一尝——你也迫不及待了？你是等了多久？我错过了多久？也许从你第一次睡到我床上来，我就应该这么做，是不是？”

“不……”

“那就是更早咯。你是存心勾引我，是不是？”

“我没有……”

“荡货，”他将三根手指一齐塞进莱纳德的小洞中，压下身去。“你相信我吗？”

莱纳德喘息了一会儿，点点头。

“你不应该。”他说。在莱纳德反驳之前，他用打满润滑油的手握住自己阴茎，另一只手牢牢按着莱纳德的下背部，插进泛红的小洞里。

莱纳德倒吸了一口冷气。“疼吗？”他问。“我被你咬得疼呢。”

“操你，”莱纳德骂道。兰道夫笑了起来。“没错。”他挺身推进莱纳德身体里，撞在找准的位置上，从莱纳德口中榨出一声呻吟。

“我知道你会喜欢的，”兰道夫对着莱纳德的后颈低语，“你天生就适合被操，我第一眼就知道了。哪个正经的孩子会跑到陌生人家里？”

他双手掐住莱纳德的腰提起来，不让他的阴茎碰到床，“如果我不让你进门，你会去谁家里？谁会是你的受害者？”

莱纳德发出细碎的呜咽。“我想要……”他摆动着腰，一会儿迎向兰道夫的抽插，一会儿又想沉下腰，好在床上找到一点抚慰。“这就给你，”兰道夫甜蜜地说。

他缓慢地顶到最深处，根部被莱纳德的小洞死死咬住的感觉让他差点不能呼吸。他从眼冒金星的状态中恢复过来，注意到莱纳德脸色苍白。

“我撕裂了吗？”他怔怔地问。兰道夫低头检查了一下。“没有。”

莱纳德叹了口气。“感觉像是。”

“没有，”兰道夫在他肩膀上落下一连串亲吻，“我不会让你伤到的。”

莱纳德似乎没听到他说话。“这么深，”他一只手捂在下腹，兰道夫笑了一下。“献殷勤也没用，”他用鼻尖分开莱纳德汗湿的头发。

“骨盆的弧度不允许，”莱纳德继续说道，“它肯定、肯定挫伤了软组织。”

“没错，”兰道夫生出一点诡异的欣慰，“所以不要让别人这样操你，好吗？”

“或者我该找个女孩，”莱纳德恢复了一点力气。“和我差不多大，心地善良，也许不学医。我会和她结婚，生个孩子，那个孩子也许会叫你爷爷呢。”

兰道夫报复性地退出去，又重重顶进来。莱纳德痛呼了一声，胡乱地挥舞着手，抓住一个枕头。

“你舍不得，”兰道夫在他耳边说，“放着这样的快感不去碰？你这样的荡货会疯掉的。”

“也许，”莱纳德哼了一声。“又或许你会让我对你这么做呢？”

兰道夫短暂地闭上眼睛。“你一进来就会丢盔卸甲，”他想象着莱纳德紧张而害羞地坐在自己腿间，“我还没感觉呢，你就已经结束了。”

“我才不会！”莱纳德抗议道，但他的声音被揉碎成呻吟和哭喊，模糊不清了。

“也许我应该让你就这样射出来……你的身体可以做到的，不是吗？这么敏感……”兰道夫逐步建立起节奏，“我知道你可以……但不是今天，今天的重点不是你……”

“给我……”莱纳德仓促地要求道。兰道夫张口咬在他脖颈和肩膀连接处，加快了速度。高潮来得无比突然，剧烈的快感将他击倒，将莱纳德压在身下。莱纳德疯狂地扭动着腰，兰道夫伸手握住他的阴茎，套弄了几下，青少年就射了出来。

他翻身躺在床上，这一次如愿尝到了莱纳德味道。过了一会儿，莱纳德也爬过来，趴在他身上。

“这还挺不错的，”他说。“我现在还没后悔。”

他在兰道夫嘴唇上啄了一下。兰道夫捉住他，加深了这个吻。

“这很好，”分开时莱纳德重复道。

兰道夫抚摸他的眉弓。莱纳德低头看向他，挑起眉毛，仿佛在等他说些什么。但兰道夫说不出话来。

 _你美好得不像真的_ ，他想。

他捏了捏莱纳德臀部，手指探进松软的小洞中。莱纳德不知廉耻地沉腰，把他的手指含进去，很快重新浪叫起来。兰道夫猛地抽回手。“早餐要凉了，”他责备道。

“你做了早餐？”莱纳德惊喜地问道。“这还是你第一次做东西给我吃。”

“你忘了？你来的那天晚上，我做了牛排和沙拉。”

莱纳德不屑地皱起鼻子。“调味牛扒和超市卖的盒装沙拉。这算什么料理？”

“要求真高，”兰道夫抱怨着坐起来。他牵着莱纳德的手走向餐厅。

莱纳德站着吃完了早餐，然后光着身子去洗碗。兰道夫把洗碗机指给他看，但莱纳德只是不屑地翻个白眼。

所以兰道夫只好扶着他的腰，免得他站不稳摔倒。

莱纳德把最后一个碟子擦干，放进碗橱，然后转过身来。他咬着下唇。“怎么啦？”兰道夫用拇指抚摩他泛白的嘴唇。

“你不会还想赶我走吧？”

兰道夫摇摇头。“我从来没这么想过。”他仍然抚摸着莱纳德的嘴唇，“我想把你永远留下来，但你不会同意的。”

莱纳德有些慌乱地别开视线。“我下周就走，你知道吧？”

“嘘……我不想去想这些事情，”兰道夫探头亲吻他，“现在你是我的。”

莱纳德在他的亲吻下融化。他搂着兰道夫的脖颈，把头靠在他胸口。“谢谢你，”他低声说。

他想听到的是另外三个字，但这也足够好了。

* * *

他请了整周的假。他一向是工作优先，所以这次请假批得跟顺利。在他的卧室里，莱纳德和他没日没夜地做爱、爱抚、亲吻，整个世界约化成一个目的。

然后最后一天来了。

他早早起来，做好了准备。莱纳德在他的操弄下醒来，他们轻车熟路地达到了高潮。莱纳德在感到体内冰凉的异物时彻底醒了过来：“这是什么？”

兰道夫从床头柜拿起配套的威士忌瓶。“来一点吗？”

“这可是犯罪，”莱纳德肃穆地说，“我还没到饮酒的法定年龄。”

“但是已经到知情同意的法定年龄了，”兰道夫轻哂。他给自己倒了一杯威士忌。

莱纳德翻过身来，一条胳膊横在他大腿上。“这个瓶子还怎么用啊？”

“威士忌不需要醒酒，”兰道夫耸耸肩，“以后我用这个威士忌瓶倒酒的时候，就会想到你，你身体里装着我的生命之水。”

莱纳德大笑着打滚，水晶瓶塞在他股间闪闪发亮。“瞧你自命不凡的！”

兰道夫咽下口中的酒液。他选择廉价波本果然是对的，现在他绝对没心情品酒。他含了一口酒，擒住莱纳德，渡到他口中。

“感觉如何？”他坐起身问道，“犯罪的感觉？”

莱纳德咳嗽了几声。“这是什么？”

“波本。美国本土的威士忌。”

“酒精含量是多少？”

“很不健康，”兰道夫逗弄他。

“酒味很重，”莱纳德一本正经地说。“别的没尝出来——我不要了。”

兰道夫把他翻过来。“我想再给你一个礼物。”

“是吗？”莱纳德狐疑地问。兰道夫跨坐在他腰上。“真的，不过你要靠自己挣到。”

“这算哪门子礼物？”莱纳德不乐意了。

兰道夫对他的抱怨置之不理。“要是你没有一进来就射，”他按住莱纳德的胸膛，“那就归你了。”

莱纳德睁大了眼睛。“你会……你会让我……？”

兰道夫点点头，坏笑起来。“当然，如果你站不起来了……”

“我可以！”莱纳德弹起来，搂住差点失去平衡的兰道夫，“给我一点时间，小鸽子，你知道我可以的。”

“小鸽子？”兰道夫皱起眉。

“小猫，小耗子，甜心——”

“兰道夫就挺好的。”

“小鸽子，”莱纳德心满意足地说。“你看，兰道夫，鸽子(Dove)，差不多嘛。”

兰道夫深深叹了口气。“幸好你不学文学。小狮子。”他对自己皱眉。“这个听起来还好。”

“这是起名的艺术，”莱纳德得意洋洋，好像是他自己起的名字一样。兰道夫放弃了讨论，伸手探向莱纳德下身。在他的抚弄下，莱纳德很快重新硬了起来。他撑起身子，小心地对着莱纳德的阴茎坐下去。他才给自己做过扩张，但那不远远不够。被贯穿的痛楚迫使他停下来，仰头呼气。

莱纳德激动地在他脸上肩上乱吻一气。兰道夫觉得自己稍微适应了一点，便继续往下坐。他把整个龟头纳入体内时，莱纳德向后一甩头，紧紧咬住下唇。

“你这样走出去，所有人都会知道你才来了一发，”兰道夫嘶声说。

“你感觉太好了，”莱纳德哑声说，“我得分分神。”

兰道夫于是低头在他肩上用力咬下去，把所有的痛苦都宣泄在牙齿下。要是能出血就好了，他模模糊糊地想，留个疤，盖个章。莱纳德会记住他更久一点。

在他意识边缘，莱纳德恢复了他的亲吻，两片柔软的嘴唇落在他弯折的后颈上。“太好了……我要……太过了……求你……”他颠三倒四地说着。

兰道夫终于沉到了底。天知道，他从来没觉得莱纳德的阳具有这么大。但他绝不会告诉莱纳德的。“闭嘴，”他嘶哑地说，“你吵得我心烦。”

“我不能……我快要……”莱纳德死死抱着他。

兰道夫满意地看着莱纳德肩上擦破的油皮。他缓了一会儿，刻意绞紧后穴，莱纳德一秒钟也没有迟滞地射了。

兰道夫不能不说是松了口气。他爬下床，从床头柜拿出他准备好的礼物，回到莱纳德身边。青少年捂着脸，一动不动。

“不想看看你的奖品吗？”兰道夫好笑地问道。

莱纳德放下手臂。“是什么？”

兰道夫把小盒子打开。“我是那一届的优秀毕业生，”他看着戒面上的谶言，“我……我不是什么好人，但至少在医学院里，我是诚实的。”

莱纳德安安静静地看着他。兰道夫取出戒指。拉起他的手，套在他拇指上。

“我把它送给你……我希望你以后……你以后痛恨我的时候，想一想我也有过像你一样纯真的时候。”兰道夫低声说。“我希望你不要太后悔。”

莱纳德看了看他。“无害(Do No Harm)，”他低声念了出来。兰道夫把戒指盒放回床头，重新给自己倒了杯酒。

“你去收拾行李吧，”他疲惫地说，“我一会儿叫车送你去机场。”

他感到床垫向他倾斜，莱纳德在他后颈落下一吻。“我没什么可以给你，”他听起来同样地挫败，“你会记得我多久？”

“谁知道呢？也许明天我就会找到新的床伴，”兰道夫自嘲地笑笑，“你不知道，我前妻就是因为我出轨才离婚的。”

莱纳德伸出胳臂环住他。“我们在一起的七天里，你没有错待过我。如果你痛恨你自己，想想这个。”

他跳下床，离开了卧室。兰道夫盯着酒杯中不断泛起的涟漪，颤抖着呼了口气。

* * *

他送他到安检口，终于不能再继续走下去。莱纳德朝队列走去，忽然回身看向他。他脸上是想要兰道夫亲吻他的神情：不高兴似地垂着眼睛，微微噘着嘴。

他真想走过去，但他害怕他真的走过去了就不会再松手，所以他只是笑笑，挥挥手。莱纳德失望地眨眨眼，转过身，走向他的未来。


	3. Chapter 3

“兰道夫，你有听说过麦考伊医生吗？”

贝尔看向索尔佩，好笑地挑起眉。“不，克莱尔，我当然不知道神经科学领域最耀眼的新星，我也从来没有姓麦考伊的同学、而他也没有一个当医生的儿子。所以，他怎么了？”

索尔佩轻微地翻了个白眼。“他辞职了。”

贝尔皱起眉头，大为出乎意料。“为什么？”

“我不知道细节，”索尔佩敲了敲桌面，“但我们可以用得着一双优秀的手，不是吗？我希望你能招募他，兰道夫。”

这在贝尔的意料之中。但是，“我能在哪里找到他呢？”

“我不知道，”索尔佩靠在椅背上，“你没有他的私人电话吗？”

贝尔微笑。“我会从亚特兰大医疗中心的官网上查起的。”

* * *

他当然没有打开亚特兰大医疗中心的官网傻傻搜索。他打电话给某人，某人打电话给某人，时间地点到手。他开车，在夜间的亚特兰大，仅仅花了半个小时。在下车前，他摘下手表藏进抽屉中。

他走进霓虹灯坏了一个字母的酒吧，一眼就看见了麦考伊医生。倒不是说他有多熟悉这位年轻的天才——上次他们见面，麦考伊还是个瘦高的青少年呢，看看现在他肩背上厚实的肌肉吧——只是他正在和酒保剧烈争执。贝尔迟疑地走上前去，听见酒保坚定地说：“不，先生，没有钱就没有酒。”

“我告诉你，”麦考伊一条胳膊压在“只收现金”的牌子上，“我的信用卡里有的是钱。”

贝尔静静地看了一会儿，终于决定插手。“给他来一杯……你想要什么？”

麦考伊斜眼看向他，狐疑地挑起一边眉毛。“波本。”

“一杯波本，”贝尔从钱包里取出最大面额的现金，“谢谢你。”

酒吧熟练地找开零钱。“这是你朋友的最后一杯，”她说着，转身在酒柜中挑选，“然后你们就得走了，包括你，先生。”

“就一杯，”贝尔同意了。麦考伊看起来很想抗议，但贝尔及时按住他的肩膀。“如果你还想喝酒的话，我有一些不错的存货，莱纳德。”

麦考伊挑起另一边眉毛，圆溜溜的眼睛一瞬不瞬地瞪着他。在极不舒服的几秒钟内，贝尔几乎以为他要嗤之以鼻。但接着麦考伊朝酒柜偏了偏头。“比这里的好？”

酒保把酒杯重重地砸在麦考伊面前，贝尔算了算价格。“至少比这里的贵。”

“很好，”麦考伊说。他把一指的波本灌进喉咙里，“走吧。”

他的左手——贝尔出于职业习惯注意到——修长的、光裸的手指提着酒杯放回桌上，即使在看来至少喝了一升烈酒以后也没有丝毫颤抖。一只稳定的手。

然后他注意到无名指上的纹身，一个细小的爱心，在酒吧昏暗的灯光中也清晰可见。他想知道是什么样的傻子会用纹身替代随时可以摘下的戒指，又是什么样的境遇让爱心代表的人没有在他身边。

他把麦考伊塞进副驾驶座，然后踩下油门。在回家的路上他思考着这些问题，思考着从何开始他的招募，在他身边，麦考伊闭目靠在椅背上，仿佛陷入了熟睡。

* * *

他唤醒了麦考伊，看着他露出茫然的神色，然后想起前因后果，对着贝尔露出紧绷的微笑。他落后贝尔半步走进他的公寓，他的视线没有聚焦过。

贝尔在开门前犹豫了片刻。“你需要联系谁吗？”他温和地问，因为他真的不打算大半夜地把麦考伊送走。麦考伊绝望地笑了一声。“那重要吗？”他低下头，让他的呼吸漂浮在贝尔的侧脸。“你闻起来很好。”

“我闻起来是医院的味道。”

“那很好，”麦考伊轻声说。即使在离开佐治亚十年后，他仍然保有土生土长的本地人引以为傲的南方口音，黏稠如蜂蜜。贝尔推开门。“波本，对吧？”

“对，”麦考伊嘟囔说。贝尔走进他干净空旷的厨房，拉开橱柜门翻找。麦考伊从身后圈住他的时候贝尔并不十分惊讶。

“再多一点酒精我不确定我还能硬起来，”他用鼻尖推开贝尔后颈的头发，然后把脸埋在贝尔肩膀上。“别管它，来操我吧。”

贝尔抓住橱柜门。“我的邀请是字面意义上的邀请。”

“所以你不打算操我？”麦考伊听起来该死的无辜，“那我能用你的盥洗室吗？”

贝尔呼出肺中的空气。“你不在清醒状态，我不想占你的便宜。”

他听得出他语气里的动摇，麦考伊也听出了他语气里的动摇。一双手摸索着解开皮带扣、然后是西装裤的裤头，一只手——左手，戴着爱心戳记的那只手——探进从衬衣底下，炙热地贴在他的小腹上。“来吧，你还记得怎么做直肠指检吗？我打赌你有十年没干过这个了。”

贝尔摇了摇头，捉住那只手。“麦考伊医生，你在低估我的专业技能，”他不太严厉地斥责道，“我不能容忍这种事。”

他转过身，靠在流理台上，麦考伊就站在他分开的两腿之间，面孔隐藏在阴影之中。“发生了什么？”贝尔问道，“莱纳德，我们也许不太亲近，但你知道你可以信任我。”

麦考伊抬起自由的那只手，轻轻掩住贝尔的下半张脸。“我知道，”他声音破碎，“现在我只是需要一顿好操。你能给我这个吗？”

“你确定吗？”贝尔问道。他的声音从麦考伊的手指间漏出来。他的眼睛开始适应麦考伊的影子，逐渐看得清年轻医生脸上的神情。

麦考伊长久地凝视着他，然后折下脖颈，亲吻自己的手背。羽毛般轻柔的压力通过手掌传递过来，贝尔叹了口气，迎着力度送上嘴唇。

“让我们去床上吧，”他在麦考伊手心中低语，“我的脊椎受不了流理台。”

他牵着麦考伊的手走向他的卧室。

* * *

“你相信我吗？”贝尔柔声问道，把润滑油涂满整只手掌。

“我是干净的，”麦考伊趴在床上，懒洋洋地分开双腿，裤子缠在膝盖上。

“我也是，”贝尔说。他把麦考伊的上衣推开，用指尖拂过麦考伊的穴口。“你上次做这个是什么时候？”

“十年前，和某个不会用现代科技的摩门教徒，”麦考伊扯过一个枕头压在身下。贝尔报复性地插入整根手指，听见麦考伊发出嘶嘶的抽气声。他没花多少时间就找到了正确的位置，在他的扣弄下，痛苦的抽泣声模糊成兴奋的呻吟。

一顿好操，麦考伊说。贝尔考虑着就这样继续玩下去，直到麦考伊精疲力尽。大概是猜到了他的想法，麦考伊沉下腰，把他的手指吞进去一点点。“更多。”他用喉音说。

“荡货，”贝尔低声斥责。

他加入了第二根手指，恍惚觉得旧日重现。好像他们之间没有隔上十年，两个学位，两段婚姻，一个孩子。好像只要他伸出手，麦考伊就会跳到他怀里，以孩子特有的理所当然索要爱抚和热吻。但他定睛看时，麦考伊已经是一个青年人了，他大概再也抱不动他。

他加入第三根手指，在他决定之前，麦考伊不耐烦地说：“够了，现在就操我。”

在不知廉耻这方面麦考伊倒是始终没变。贝尔给自己做好润滑，艰难地推进麦考伊身体里，直到到达最深处。他伸手掐住麦考伊的腰，短暂地考虑拥抱他，但害怕麦考伊挣脱。于是他把麦考伊的腰胯提起来，摆成方便自己动作的高度。

他每一次都撞进最深处，无视麦考伊迎合的企图。麦考伊试着伸手握住自己的勃起，被他捉住手，十指相扣着压在床上。麦考伊嘶嘶地抽着气，始终没有发出任何声音。

他想知道为什么麦考伊不再发出那种迷人的呻吟了。“求我，”他张口才发现自己的声音居然已经沙哑，“我就给你你想要的。”

麦考伊哼了一声，贝尔抓住机会操进他的身体里，逼出细碎的呻吟，但就那么一下。麦考伊把脸埋进枕头里，仿佛打定主意不出声。

贝尔莫名地生起气来。他退出来，把麦考伊翻过来。那孩子——已经不是孩子了——不情愿地抬手挡着脸孔，贝尔把他的胳臂撕开。

一对上他的眼睛，贝尔就心软了。“我想听你的声音，”他温和地说着，伸手抚摸他下唇上的齿痕，“让我知道我有没有找对方向。”

麦考伊张了张嘴。“我不习惯，”他短促地说。

贝尔叹了口气。“那至少让我看着你的脸。”

“没什么好看的，”麦考伊坚持。

“这由我来决定，”贝尔开始感到愤怒在聚积。迟早有天他要找到莱纳德的前妻，把她的肾脏偷走一个，肝也切掉一半，叫她从此只能提心吊胆地活着。他重新没入莱纳德的身体，伸手抚摸他的腹部。

“你现在有肌肉了，”他高兴地发现，“而且也比我高了。”

莱纳德露出一个不情愿的笑。“我现在可穿不了你的衣服了。”他顿了顿，“你喜欢这样吗？”

“什么？”贝尔一时没反应过来。见莱纳德又想咬住下唇，他提前用手指抵在他嘴唇上。

莱纳德不耐烦地叹了口气。“这样，”他在自己胸腹上比了比。

贝尔瞠目结舌。“我不是恋童癖，”他有点受伤地说，“我喜欢的是你，莱纳德，不是随便什么青春期末期的孩子。”他停下来回顾了一下，“你以为你那时候抱起来很舒服吗？”

“你那时抱着挺满意的，”莱纳德翘起另一边嘴角。

兰道夫猛地醒悟过来。他俯下身去，紧紧抱住莱纳德。他的男孩长大成了一个结实的男人，他有温暖的皮肤，紧实的肌肉，和炽热的拥抱。他侧过头，亲吻一双柔软的嘴唇。

直到他们双双到达高潮，亲吻都未曾停歇。

* * *

莱纳德踢开裤子，四肢并用地缠着兰道夫，后者的手在两人之间有限的空间中随意游走，忽然向上略去。沾满润滑油和精液的手指有些打滑，试了几次才勾出加载衣物和皮肤之间的银链子。

“这是什么？”他屏住呼吸问道。

“看看不就知道了？”莱纳德懒洋洋地说。兰道夫缓慢地抬起手，带出一枚戒指。

“你没有……”

“做手术的时候不能戴这个，”莱纳德好声好气地解释道。

兰道夫眨了几次眼睛。“我以为你会扔掉。”

“为什么？”莱纳德困惑地抬起头来，“这是枚好戒指。”

兰道夫牵起嘴角，松开手，让戒指滑落下去。“我变得更坏了，”他意兴阑珊地往后一靠，仰躺在床上。莱纳德压在他身上，安静地看着他。

“你还会愧疚吗？”他问。

“是啊。但那没什么用。”

“那就够了，”莱纳德说。

他说得如此轻松，兰道夫无法克制地冷笑出来。他伸出手对着灯光，手掌轻微地颤动起来。“你说得对，我是得到了报应。”

莱纳德扭过头来和他一起看他的手。过了一会儿，他捉住兰道夫的手，牵到唇边亲吻指节。“发生了什么？”

“它只是颤抖。”

“你吃了药吗？”

“吃了，但没什么用。我不敢冒险用影响认知的药物。”

“手术呢？”

“谁知道开脑以后我还能不能继续做手术？”兰道夫苦涩地说。

莱纳德沉默了片刻。“不要去想它了，”他放开兰道夫的手，“我明天——今天就要离开这里了。”

“去哪儿？”

“旧金山。那边在招收军官。”

“你要去参军？”兰道夫大为惊奇。

“我前妻把一切都夺走了，”莱纳德轻微皱起脸，像是想要皱皱鼻子，但立刻意识到并阻止了。兰道夫摸摸他的鼻梁，说不出什么话来。

“几点？我送你去吧，”最后他说。

莱纳德将头靠在他胸口，仰头看着他。“你不喝酒了？”

兰道夫舔了舔嘴唇。“不喝了。”

“下午四点。”莱纳德探头亲吻兰道夫的下颚。“我想让你做一件事。”

“你说吧。”

“你记不记得……”莱纳德面上泛起红晕，“那个瓶塞？”

兰道夫的心跳漏了一拍。“让我起来，”他解开莱纳德的四肢，翻身下床。片刻后，他带着水晶威士忌瓶和一瓶波本回来。

“你要是多给我一点时间，就不必问了，”兰道夫坐到床边。“你想做什么？”

莱纳德从他手里拿过波本。“50%——你还真好意思给未成年喝。”他不知怎的笃定兰道夫会留一瓶一模一样的酒，而且真叫他猜着了。兰道夫看着他熟练地拔出软木瓶塞，随口说道：“我就是这样的恶棍啊。”

莱纳德翻了个白眼，灌了一口酒，然后把兰道夫拉近。被渡到口中的酒液像一颗子弹射入喉咙深处，兰道夫花了点时间才把泪意压下去。

“就这样？”他沙哑地问。

莱纳德把瓶子塞给他。“倒也不是，”他犹豫了起来。“你要是不愿意，就当我没说。”

“除非你是让我喝掉这一整瓶。这绝对不行。快说吧。”

“我想让你……我想要你……”莱纳德试了几次，“你知道酒精灌肠吗？”

兰道夫盯着他看了一会儿。“你学会了不少新东西，”他语气平平地说。莱纳德咳嗽了一声。“我是查了一下，”他死死垂着头，“我还不想自杀，所以一……一口就好。”

兰道夫抬起眉毛。“这就是你想要的？”

“你不能怪我这么想吧？又是瓶塞又是喂酒的。”莱纳德还是不肯抬起头来。兰道夫含了一口酒，拍拍他的膝盖。莱纳德愣了一下，才分开腿。

要找到合适的姿势还挺难的，兰道夫试了几次，最后在床边跪下来。他把莱纳德的腿推高，露出犹自红肿的后穴，用手指撑开洞口。他将嘴唇贴上穴口的时候并没有犹豫，将舌头伸进去的时候就更没有了。

酒浆、润滑油和他自己的精液混合成一种奇怪的味道。莱纳德踩在他肩膀上，颤抖着发出呻吟。兰道夫微笑起来，手指探进更深的地方，找到那个今晚还没怎么被开发的腺体。

“求你……”莱纳德脱口而出。兰道夫拿起酒瓶，又含了一口，然后含住莱纳德半勃的阳具。在他嘴唇下，莱纳德融化成模糊的呻吟，再一次高潮了。

他心满意足地爬上床，把莱纳德搂在怀里。“我的荡货，”他低声说。

“我的小鸽子，”莱纳德回敬道。

兰道夫明智地闭上嘴。

* * *

莱纳德压根没有行李，也就省了收拾行李的时间。他们在床上消磨到中午，直到饿得不得不爬起来。等到莱纳德爬上车，兰道夫又后悔没有在车上做一次。

“想象力，”莱纳德沉思着说，“生活就是你的造物。”

兰道夫疑惑地看了他一眼。“这句话不错。”

“这是芭比娃娃的主题曲。”莱纳德露出一个扭曲的神情。“别问我为什么知道。”

“上帝啊，幸好我没有孩子。”

“她叫乔安娜。”

兰道夫沉默了片刻。“我知道。”

“你知道？”

“我还是有联系叶琳娜的，”兰道夫盯着路面。

莱纳德哼了一声。“她不知道我们的事。”

“你想告诉她吗？”兰道夫反问道。莱纳德摇摇头。过了一会儿，他才说，“我能理解。”

吱的一声，兰道夫把车停靠在路边。“莱纳德，如果你想公之于众，我不完全不介意。你是我生命中唯一的好事情。”

莱纳德吓了一跳，惊恐地回过头去。“你不能就这么停下来！”

“如果我们要讨论这个，我不想一边开车一边讨论，”兰道夫固执地说。

莱纳德叹了口气。“通常来说我才是那个冲动的人，”他伸手握住兰道夫的手掌，“继续开吧，小鸽子。是我不好。”

直到机场他们都没再说话。兰道夫把车停好，侧过头来看莱纳德。年轻人双手插在大衣口袋里，看起来有几分心不在焉。

“你想说什么吗？”兰道夫硬梆梆地问。

莱纳德如梦初醒。他脸上又现出犹豫的神色来，兰道夫真是恨透了这种表情，更痛恨无能为力的自己。他移开视线，盯着对面车辆的车牌。

莱纳德伸手牵起他的手。兰道夫低下头来，看着莱纳德的手指抚摸自己的指节。

“你没戴戒指，”他说。

“做手术不能戴，”兰道夫答非所问。

“我就当你没有戒指了，”莱纳德说。过了好一会儿，兰道夫才明白过来发生了什么。他收回手，更近地观察无名指上新添的指环。

“我也是优秀毕业生，”莱纳德说。“这个是……咳。你怎么说的来着？”

兰道夫没答话。莱纳德自己接上来：“这是我最好的一段时光。嗯，虽然不完全是纯洁的。”

他说完自个笑了起来，过了一会儿又停住了。“如果你不喜欢的话……”

兰道夫抓着他的脖颈，把他压向自己的嘴唇。他另一只手摸索着解开安全带，爬过车座之间的间隔，跪在莱纳德膝盖两侧。“我现在就要你，”他宣布。

“这里有摄像头，”莱纳德微弱的抗议被兰道夫一口吞下。他飞快地解开莱纳德的裤头，伸手套弄莱纳德的阴茎。过去一晚被滥用的器物不情不愿地勃起，它的主人发出同样不情不愿的呻吟。

“小鸽子……”

别走，兰道夫想，别走，留下来，和我结婚，晚上为我留一盏灯。来我的医院工作，看守我监督我不令我行差踏错。给我做那个手术，陪我康复。我不会错待你。他闭上眼睛。“小狮子，”他轻柔地呼唤，“我的小狮子。”

莱纳德不知何时搂住他的腰身。仿佛听到他的心声一般，他仰头亲吻兰道夫的下颚、嘴角。“你的，都是你的，”他许诺，“不要哭了，小鸽子，不要哭……”

兰道夫睁开眼睛，看见莱纳德笑起来，眼睛明亮，嘴唇湿润。

“我爱你，”他脱口而出。

莱纳德夸张地叹了口气。“说服我留下来，”他要求，“你不是很擅长说服人吗？”

于是兰道夫照做。


End file.
